Mitsu Mori
Mitsu is an ex-member of the kido corps. Appearance She has red eyes and dark brown hair. Her figure is slender and she is wearing a highly modified kido corps uniform which she kept after leaving the unit. It is mostly red with dark leather accents and on some part she is using chains to keep the clothes together. Personality Even as a member of the kido corps she was know to be agressive and cold blooded. She often punished other members without the persmission of the captain. During missions she only concentrates on the target and completely ignores everything and eyeryone else. While she appears arrogant at the beginning it was mostly because of her position but later on the habit stayed and she shows no friendly emotions towards anyone. After her "personality change" she decided to change her way of living and becoming a friendlier person. A task she failed at miserably. She only managed to restrain her agressions so far that she didnt kill every person she met on the road History 481 years ago Mitsu abandomed her younger brother Renji at a dojo to be able to become a shinigami after beeing offered the position by some higher ranked officers. Even before having real training her kido skilly were exceptional. She became blinded by the wish to become stronger so far that she completely abandomed her past and with it her brother. After beeing a shinigami for only a few months she joined the kido corps and after presenting multiple high level kido to the former kido corps captain she became leader of the newly founded 3rd hado squad. From the beginning on she trained so hard that every member reached his limits so that only after 3 months the squad shrank from its allready low number to mere 6 members. All of them strong enough to take a captain position with her as their leader became the most sucessful kido corps unit of that century. Even with the abilities of the members allready beeing so high it was not enough for Mitsu as she seeked more strength going as far as to take every other member of her squad alone. She won the fight and heavily injured the others making the squad not fully capable of fighting for atleast a year. Ignoring all advice from the 4th division she decided to go on a mission with her squadmembers only one week after their fight ending in 3 of them beeing killed and 1 unable to fight or to use kido for the rest of his life. All this actions came to ear of the kido corps captain which decided to punish Mitsu for her behaviour by taking her title. It resulted in her having an outbreak and killing the remaining two members of her squad and attacking the kido corps captain. With the help of many other captains she got restrained and as final punishment kicked out of seireitei for 300 years. At this point the kido corps got disbanded and her zanpaktou got taken by central 46. During this time she thought about her decisions in life and finally remembered her little brother she had abandomed so long ago. She felt regret for everythign she had done and decided to change her life as far as she could. And she wanted to start by finding her brother and apologizing to him for what she had done. Her search took her 100 years and just before giving up she recieved information on her brothers location. He was in a place she hated. He was in Seireitei. Powers and Abilities Kido master As former member of the kido corps and leader of the infamous 3rd hado division her kido skills are above the level of a captain. She is able to use multiple high level hado with full strength without using the incantation while keeping most of their power. Her bakudo skills arent even close as good but she is able to use them more than effectively. She is able to use kido up to level 98. Shunpo master She is able to maintain high speed for a short period and is also able to use Utsusemi. But due her low stamina she isnt able to use her full speed not Utsusemi more than a few times in a short period. Hakuda expert Even without a zanpaktou and without kido she would be able to offer a fair fight to average armed enemies. Her hakuda skill is high enough to take on lieutnants and some weaker captains. Immense spiritual power Her spiritual power can be compared to senior captains. To be able to use the high level kido she has learned she increased her spiritual energy so far that she is able to kill weak opponents simply by sneezing in their direction or "accidently" loosing control over her reiatsu. Zanpaktou Even though she started as a normal shinigami and had a zanpaktou at the beginning Mitsu had her zanpaktou taken by central 46 after she killed her squad. Its abilties, name and location are unknow and lost in the archives of Seireitei. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:NPC